The invention relates to a pull-out guide for a drawer having a body rail, which is to be attached to a furniture body, and having at least one pull-out rail, which can be moved relative to the body rail. The guide includes a holding element with at least one attachment means, by which the holding element can be attached or is attached to the pull-out rail. The guide also has a connection element, by which the drawer can be connected to the pull-out rail, and the connection element is mounted such that it can be moved relative to the holding element between a first end position and a second end position.
The Austrian patent application A 148/2010 discloses a pull-out guide for a drawer, in which the pull-out guide, which can be moved relative to the body rail, comprises a holding element with a connection element, with which the drawer can be connected to the pull-out rail in an adjustable manner. An adjustment mechanism serves to move the connection element horizontally relative to the holding element, wherein a rotatory movement is converted into a translatory movement of the connection element by means of a rotationally movable converting mechanism. The drawer can thereby be moved in the lateral direction relative to the pull-out rail, in order, for example, to make the joint arrangement uniform or to establish a correct pull-out direction of the drawer in the furniture body.
In the case of a pull-out guide fitting according to the Austrian patent application A 148/2010, comprising two pull-out guides which are respectively arranged on two side panels of a drawer, provision is made for a holding element, as described above, having an adjustment mechanism for laterally aligning the drawer relative to the pull-out rail, to be arranged on a pull-out guide. However, on the side opposite this pull-out guide, it can be sufficient for the connection element to be mounted such that it can be moved relative to the holding element without providing its own adjustment mechanism for lateral adjustment. Hence, while the connection element on a pull-out guide is actively moved relative to the holding element using the adjustment mechanism, the connection element on the opposite side can passively follow these movements.
In addition to the lateral adjustment mechanism, which is only provided on one side, the holding elements can comprise further adjustment mechanisms on both pull-out guides for adjusting the height of the drawer relative to the pull-out rail, wherein the adjustment mechanism for height adjustment in each case can be actuated independently of the adjustment mechanism for lateral adjustment.
The disadvantage of such pull-out guides is that when the drawer is removed from the connection elements, these connection elements remain in the respectively withdrawn position. While resetting the connection element at that pull-out guide whose holding element is provided with an adjustment mechanism for lateral adjustment is still relatively easily possible, for the opposite connection element the associated connection point of the drawer, for example in the form of a recess, has first laboriously to be found, in order to place the corresponding connection element there. As a result, connecting or attaching the drawer to the pull-out guides again is made more difficult.